Emma's Dilemma
Emma's Dilemma is the fifth episode of the LEGO Friends TV Series. Synopsis Stephanie becomes fixated with beating Tanya in a float-building contest, but Tanya convinces Emma to join her team in revenge. Plot (Spoilers) The girls want to enter the float building contest (which many of the other Heartlake teens are also entering, including Jacob and his friends) that has been organised to celebrate Heartlake's 200th birthday. While helping Jacob put up posters, Stephanie suggests that if they win the contest, they could use the prize money to pay for a new lifeguard station. But when Emma designed an amazing idea on the sand Stephanie accidentally steps on it. Stephanie quickly apologies and heads toward the water with her surfboard. Emma decides to draw the design on paper and show it to the girls. Emma took the paper to the juice bar and tries to tell her friends about the design but she was a little shy to speak up and her friends left her after having their smoothies. Tanya comes to Emma and takes advantage of Emma offering her a chance to put her design on Tanya's float. Emma was happy to use the design on their float since Mia, Olivia, Stephanie and Andrea didn't listen to her. However Tanya's true intention is to beat Stephanie by using Emma. Mia went back to the juice bar after realising they left Emma behind. But when Mia gets there Emma has already left with Tanya and her friends. Naya, the waitress, tells Mia to try the park but forgets to give Mia the paper with Emma's design. When Mia gets to the park she finds Emma working on the float with Tayna. Mia lets Stephanie, Andrea and Olivia know but since Tanya and Stephanie are rivals Stephanie insists that Mia should tell Tayna to come over to the beach if she wants to say anything. So Mia goes to the park to tell Tanya but Tanya tells Mia to bring Stephanie and her friends to the park if they have anything to say. Meanwhile Stephanie and her friends are making a fruit float. Mia rides back and forth from the beach to the park over and over again. Finally Mia gives her phone to Stephanie and tells Stephanie to simply call Tanya. Meanwhile Emma is unsure and doubtful about competing against Stephanie and her friends. Emma decides to call Stephanie that night but Stephanie chooses not to answer. Mia went to the Juice Bar the next day and the waitress gives Emma's sandcastle design to Mia and Mia decides to clear up the misunderstanding between her friends. Emma doesn't know which team to go with so instead she suggests they combine the two floats into one making the fruit and sandcastle floats into a birthday cake float so that Stephanie, Andrea, Olivia, Mia, Tanya and Tanya's friends work together. During the parade Andrea sings the song Together from the top of the float, which wins 1st place, Stephanie and Tanya reconcile and say that they are done being enemies, and the Friends admire the new lifeguard station paid for by their prize money. Song *Together Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 1